


Christmas Eve// Nochebuena

by gpevazquezcor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpevazquezcor/pseuds/gpevazquezcor
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Severus Snape bebe demasiado en Nochebuena, en la misma fiesta que Harry Potter? (Advertencia: Smut, Oneshot, Mpreg.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. NOTA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809223) by [JenTheSnarryShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper). 



> HOLAAA a todos!  
> Está es una historia Snarry, es una traducción de Christmas Eve de @JenTheSnarryShipper. Espero les encante como a mi. Mucho amor.

TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE  
@JenTheSnarryShipper CHRISTMAS EVE.


	2. Nota

Severus Snape tuvo sus ojos puestos en Harry Potter toda la noche de la fiesta. Era su última Navidad en Hogwarts, el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto y Harry se había convertido en un hombre bastante guapo, de alguna manera. Snape sintió que su atracción crecía en el transcurso de los últimos meses, y sabía que el Slytherin en él quería seducir al niño héroe, sin importar cuánto intentara reprimirlo.

Y lo intentó, con todas las bebidas que tomó esta noche. Su plan era no pensar en eso, no pensar en ese cuerpo tonificado de toda la práctica de Quidditch, no pensar en esos sugerentes sonrojos en el rostro de Potter este año en las clases de Defensa, no pensar en…

"¿Alfarero?" De repente fue agarrado por el brazo, lo que lo sacó de su ensueño. Fue arrastrado y aparecido en las mazmorras, donde sabía que nadie estaría. Harry pudo aparecer ahora en Hogwarts, como un privilegio de salvar el Mundo Mágico.

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" Snape dijo, desconcertado. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se sonrojó mucho, luciendo decidido. "Abran sus aposentos". 

Snape ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo mucho que había bebido esta noche. Sin siquiera pensar, queriendo ver a dónde llevaría esto, abrió la puerta con un encantamiento que solo él conocía.

Harry lo empujó adentro, cerrando la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar alrededor. 

"Explicate tú mismo." Harry dijo, tratando de sonar exigente, pero en cambio, sonando bastante sin aliento. 

Severus ahora estaba realmente desconcertado. “¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Desde el día en que nací? 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. La sonrisa le sentaba muy bien, pensó Snape. Harry negó con la cabeza. 

“Sabes que es mejor no hacer contacto visual sin Ocluir, Severus. Puedo llamarte Severus ahora, ¿no? Dijo Harry, pasando una mano por el brazo de Snape. "Después de todo, me llamas Harry en tu mente." Dijo, prácticamente jadeando de emoción.

"Mierda." Snape dijo en voz alta. El alcohol en su sistema no estaba ayudando a su proceso de pensamiento en este momento. Potter… Harry , más bien, había visto sus pensamientos. Oh querido. Severus palideció. Estaba pensando en su cuerpo desnudo, cómo se veía su polla y sus ojos.

"Mierda." Añadió Snape, preguntándose cuántas maldiciones más debería usar en esta peculiar situación. Miró a Harry y se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía estaba sonrojado y todavía tocaba su brazo. 

“Entonces, has visto mis pensamientos. Eso no significa que esté interesado, Potter. " 

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, ¿no quieres follarme?"

Snape tartamudeó, "Yo… no, ¡por supuesto que no!"

Harry agarró valientemente la entrepierna de Snape, su pene estaba duro a través de su ropa, como sospechaba Harry. Harry arqueó una ceja cuando Snape se mordió el labio. "Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto?"

"¡Harry! Detener. No sé qué tipo de juegos están haciendo tú y tus tontos amigos, pero ... "

Harry lo calló tapándose la boca con una mano, lo que solo sorprendió al profesor.

"¡Escúchame, idiota!" Dijo Harry, temblando de deseo. “Te he deseado desde mi quinto año. Eso es, Snape. Tú solo tu. Esto no es un juego, ni un truco, y nadie sabe cómo me siento… ”Retiró su mano de la boca de Snape. Harry lo miró con sospecha. "He visto la forma en que me miras en clase ... y después de esta noche, solo pensé ..."

Snape estaba aturdido. "¿Quieres decirme", hizo una pausa, "que me has deseado durante años?"

Harry nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Snape. El asintió. “Desde el momento en que me agarraste por el cuello y me miraste a los ojos. Te acuerdas de esa lección, ¿no?

Snape comenzó de nuevo, "Me odias, Harry." Apretó los puños. "Siempre me has odiado".

Harry arrugó las cejas. “Nunca te odié. Pensé que me odiabas. Pero… no pude seguir mintiéndome después de ese momento. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Ni Ginny, ni Cho ... nadie ". El corazón de Harry estaba acelerado. No había esperado que tuviera que explicar todo esto. Esperaba una cogida rápida de Severus, aunque quería más que eso, pero pensó que eso era todo lo que podía conseguir. Quería perder su virginidad con una sola persona. 

Los dedos de Snape tocaron la barbilla de Harry, levantando su rostro para encontrar su mirada. Se sentían tan cálidos. 

"Yo no te odio." Las palabras se filtraron en el alma de Harry. “He visto en quién te has convertido. No te pareces en nada a las nociones preconcebidas en las que te había colocado una vez. Este año, me has sorprendido, Harry. Tienes una valentía inmensa, a veces estúpida, pero tienes cuidado con el poder que tienes y tu mente es bastante aguda, cuando realmente piensas en usarlo ".

Harry podía sentir que perdía el enfoque con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Snape. "Yo ... guau". Dijo, incapaz de moverse con los dedos de Snape todavía en su barbilla. ¿Realmente Severus Snape le dio una serie de cumplidos?

Y luego Severus le sonrió, lo que casi hizo que las rodillas de Harry se doblaran. En cambio, Harry cayó hacia adelante, tropezando un poco, y Snape lo atrapó. 

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Snape a los ojos. "Severus ..." 

Severus había estado fantaseando con esto durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera dudó en tomar los labios de Harry contra los suyos. Harry chilló, presionándose contra él. Severus movió sus labios contra los de Harry, disfrutando del sabor del mago más joven. 

"Mmmmm ..." Harry gimió. Severus entró en su boca con su lengua, queriendo devorar a Potter. Estaba emocionado de descubrir que Harry hablaba bastante. Siempre disfrutó de esa cualidad en un amante. 

Harry apenas podía devolverle el beso al hombre con la forma en que Snape se estaba apoderando de él. Agarró a Severus por su túnica y se dejó ahogar en el beso. Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, chupando su lengua, dejando que su mano acariciara su nuca. 

Harry chilló de nuevo, empujando contra Snape involuntariamente. Snape gimió en su boca. Harry se derritió e hizo el mismo movimiento. Eso fue lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida.

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez?" Snape murmuró acaloradamente contra su oído. Harry respiró un par de veces para responder. "No ... quería que fueras mi primero." 

Snape chupó un punto en el cuello de Harry que hizo que sus rodillas comenzaran a doblarse. Snape lo agarró por las caderas. "He fantaseado con su polla durante meses, señor Potter." La voz aterciopelada habló de nuevo, seduciéndolo a rodar sus caderas hacia adelante, pero Snape lo detuvo.

Harry siseó, “Sí. Profesor." 

Snape lo llevó a su habitación mientras comenzaban a arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro, tirando cosas dondequiera que aterrizaran. Harry comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Severus con los dientes, luego decidió arrancarla. "Te conseguiré uno nuevo". Dijo Harry, chupando un pezón rosado hinchado. 

Severus gimió, deletreando el resto de su ropa y la de Harry. Se agachó para agarrar el largo de Harry, después de ser empujado sobre la cama. 

Mierda. Harry estaba muy bien dotado, por decir lo menos. Severus miró la monstruosa polla que goteaba, luego volvió a mirar la cara sonrojada de Harry y lo besó profundamente. 

Harry luego procedió a agarrar la erección de Severus, más pequeña que la suya, pero de un tamaño y ancho tan perfectos. Harry sabía que su pene era más grande que el de la mayoría, o más bien se suponía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se arrodilló mientras Severus se sentaba en la cama y se tragaba el duro pene de Snape entero. 

Snape gritó, “ ¡Harry! Harry chupó todo su cuerpo de una sola vez, lo cual fue impresionante, pensó Snape. Muchos magos tuvieron problemas con su volumen. Harry tarareó alrededor de su ancho, haciéndolo estremecerse. Harry, espera. ¡Por favor! Me correré si sigues mucho más tiempo ".

Harry lamió y chupó la polla, fascinado con las reacciones de Snape. Apenas podía oírlo. Se burló de la hendidura con la lengua, entrando y saliendo, probando a Severus. Dioses, sabía increíble. Almizclado y claramente Severus.

"Ohh, eso es tan bueno ..." gimió Snape, pasando una mano por el cabello despeinado de Harry. Sintió que Harry lo chupaba de nuevo y no pudo evitar meterse en la boca dispuesta. 

Harry aceptó con gusto, apretando el trasero de Snape mientras el hombre lo empujaba. Harry chupó más fuerte, sus bonitos labios rosados se hincharon alrededor de la gran polla de Severus. Fue un espectáculo, pensó Snape, y luego Harry lo miró con esos ojos verdes ardientes.

Severus se arqueó, agarró ese cabello desordenado y entró en la boca caliente y apretada. "¡Harry!"

Harry tragó, siguió tragando, bebiéndolo. Lentamente se quitó la polla semi erecta, dándole pequeños besos y lamidos.

Severus gimió y tiró de Harry por los hombros encima de él y lo besó. Realmente lo besó. Fue lento y cariñoso, y sus caricias con su mano en la mejilla de Harry lo hicieron mucho más dulce. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en qué hacer a continuación, sintió que Severus abría las piernas debajo de él. Harry gruñó, besando al hombre con más fuerza, bajando hasta su cuello, encontrando un punto sensible. 

Snape accionó su lubricante y se lo entregó a Harry. “Por favor, Harry. No puedo esperar más."

Harry gimió ante esas palabras, ante la expresión de Severus, ante lo intenso que era todo esto. Agarró el lubricante, rozando los dedos con Severus. "Oh ... Severus." Dijo Harry, tomando su mano y besándola dedo a dedo. Snape introdujo su dedo índice en la boca de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos a esos intensos ónix y se chupó el dedo, gimiendo.

"Por favor." Severus suplicó en voz baja. Levantó su trasero hacia Harry. 

Harry se cubrió los dedos con el lubricante de la botella y se burló de esa entrada. Había leído que era crucial prepararse antes de follar. Juguetonamente metió un dedo en ese estrecho agujero. 

"¡Oh, Merlín!" Snape jadeó cuando el dedo de Harry se movió dentro de él. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. "Más. Estírame. "

Harry se humedeció los labios al ver a su profesor rogando por él, e introdujo otro dedo, estirando esa entrada. Rozó algo que hizo que Snape realmente se empujara contra él. 

Con aspecto salvaje, Snape gritó: "¡Haz eso de nuevo!"

Harry añadió un tercer dedo y rozó ese punto, haciendo que la erección de Severus volviera a su mástil. Harry lo estiró lo mejor que pudo, viendo a Severus suplicar y gemir. 

Apenas podía soportarlo más. Echó lubricante por toda su polla, untándola, y miró a Severus. Dioses. Snape se veía tan desenfrenado así. Harry presionó su pene contra esa entrada, sin estar seguro de si encajaría. 

"Por favor, Harry." Snape dijo de nuevo, suplicando maravillosamente. Harry gritó: "Dime si te duele, me detendré". Snape le dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa cariñosa cuando Harry entró en él. Harry se mordió el labio y gruñó. 

Dioses, eso se sentía tan jodidamente divino. El agujero de Snape de alguna manera se estaba ajustando a su polla anormalmente grande. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió avanzando, mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza para evitar correrse. “Oh, Dios. "Gimió cuando Snape envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él.

Harry fue repentinamente tentado por esa voz aterciopelada que murmuró en su oído. "Entra hasta el fondo, Harry." Harry sintió que sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante y entró en pánico, hasta que miró a Snape, quien tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry, jadeando. Ese agujero lo estaba apretando con un vicio. 

Snape asintió, lamiendo sus labios. "Moverse. Ahora."

Harry lo besó rápidamente y retrocedió un poco, luego empujó hacia adelante. Snape gruñó. Harry hizo el mismo movimiento, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Quería volver a encontrar ese lugar dentro de Snape. 

Inclinándose un poco diferente, empujó de nuevo. Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron y su trasero se apretó a su alrededor. Harry gruñó y lo golpeó con fuerza. Snape giró las caderas y gimió. Harry sintió este impulso primordial de follar . Empujó con fuerza, gruñendo de nuevo, incapaz de detener el movimiento de sus caderas. 

Snape enfrentó sus embestidas y se rindió. Vio que la mirada concentrada de Harry lo recorría. “ Sí. Por favor. Así." Gimió en el oído de Harry, tirándolo hacia abajo para poder chupar su cuello.

“ Severus. Harry gimió en voz baja, cayendo en ese antiguo ritmo de mover sus caderas. "¡Oh, sí, dioses, sí!" Harry gimió mientras empujaba. Se sintió como si estuviera en una nube de euforia. 

" ¡ Harry !" Severus gimió en respuesta cuando las embestidas de Harry se volvieron intencionalmente más duras y largas. Podía sentir las bolas de Harry golpearlo una y otra vez mientras Harry seguía golpeando su próstata. Besó los labios de Harry con fuerza, haciendo girar su lengua en su boca. Chupó esa lengua al mismo ritmo que la gran polla de Harry empujaba dentro de él. 

Harry gimió, preguntándose cuánto más podría aguantar. Esto era más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. "Severus ..." Dijo, "Estoy tan cerca".

Severus se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pelo sudoroso y la boca entreabierta. "Cum, Harry. Hazme tuya."

Harry no pudo aguantar. No después de ver a Severus rogando por su semen, para que lo reclamara. 

Harry apretó los dientes y gimió, agarrando a Severus por el culo y empujando con fuerza, una y otra y otra vez, y luego agarró la goteante polla de Snape. 

“¡Eres mía! –Dijo Harry, acariciando a ese glorioso idiota una, dos veces… y luego Severus lo miró como si fuera lo único que le importara. La forma en que la boca de Severus se abrió, sus ojos eran como ventanas a su alma, y el hombre se arqueó hacia la mano de Harry como si no tuviera otra opción. 

"¡Harry!" Severus gritó en voz alta, apretándose con fuerza a su alrededor, y corrió gruesos y largos chorros de semen sobre su estómago. 

Harry se arqueó, empujando una vez más, mirando esa expresión profanada y lasciva que Snape tenía en su rostro, y disparó su semen profundamente dentro. Sintió que los mechones abandonaban su cuerpo y abrazó a Snape como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

"Buen chico." Snape dijo con su voz sedosa. Harry cayó encima de él, todavía disparando semen dentro del acogedor y apretado cuerpo del hombre. "Qué buen chico". Con eso, Harry vino una vez más y se desmayó.

HP / SS

Al principio, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Snape se pateó a sí mismo por no recordar lanzar un hechizo de protección. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus socios hicieron eso por él en años anteriores. Además de eso, estaba intoxicado.

Caminó como un pato hasta las mazmorras y entró en sus aposentos. Harry miró hacia arriba del libro que estaba leyendo, inmediatamente ayudando a Snape a sentarse. 

"¡Estoy bien!" Dijo, pero en realidad estaba agradecido por la ayuda. Incluso un simple paseo por las mazmorras para monitorear a los estudiantes se estaba volviendo más difícil.

Harry lo besó con fuerza. "Mmm." Frotó el estómago de Snape con amor. "¿Cómo está nuestro chico ahí?"

Snape le devolvió el beso y luego dijo: “Pateando. Él debe seguir a ti ".

Harry sonrió, "¿Por qué dices eso?"  
Snape escupió, "Está impaciente."

En ese momento, rompió aguas.

HP / SS

Después de un parto muy corto, Severus sostenía a su bebé en sus brazos. Tenía una mata de pelo negro en la cabeza y hermosos ojos verdes. Arrulló a Harry, quien lo abrazó a continuación. 

Nathan. Pequeño Nathan ". Dijo Harry, las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Estaba preocupado, ya que el bebé llegó dos meses antes. Pero todo salió bien.

Severus abrazó a Nathan después de que Harry lo besó. Olía maravilloso. El trabajo no había sido malo y valió la pena. El era padre. Él y Harry. Casi le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo hicimos algo tan hermoso?" Snape murmuró, sin estar seguro de si dijo eso en voz alta o solo en sus pensamientos. Harry le besó la frente. "Te lo recordaré más tarde". El sonrió con suficiencia.

Nathan inmediatamente alcanzó los senos agrandados de Severus, fue por el derecho y lo succionó. 

Snape gruñó, un poco avergonzado. Se sintió bastante bien. Extraño, pero bueno. Acarició la cabeza del bebé. 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. "El esta sediento. ¿Cómo se siente?"

Severus hizo una mueca cuando Nathan mordió accidentalmente su pezón. "Interesante."

Harry rió. Sospechaba que así sería toda esta experiencia. Pero él no lo haría de otra manera. 

Cuando miró a Snape a los ojos, dijo: "Te amo".

Snape sonrió, "Te amo, Harry". Estaba más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

FIN


	3. Capítulo 2 : adicional para los retorcidos

Las piernas de Severus estaban en el aire, sostenidas por Harry, mientras lo follaban duro. 

Harry tenía sudor goteando por su frente mientras empujaba rápido dentro y fuera del estrecho y pequeño agujero de Severus. 

“Todavía tan jodidamente apretado, incluso después de dar a luz a mi hijo. Nuestro hijo." Harry gimió, perdido en el momento. 

Severus gimió, “Quiero darte otro. Oh, por favor, Harry ... "

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Su Severus era una imagen así, todo sudoroso con las piernas abiertas, siendo follado constantemente.

Severus bajó la cabeza de Harry para darle un beso profundo. "Necesito tener más hijos tuyos". Lamió el cuello de Harry de un solo golpe. "Por favor."

Harry sabía que a Severus le gustaba el embarazo y todo lo relacionado con ser la madre biológica, por así decirlo. Harry estaba tan excitado al ver a Severus hinchado con su hijo. Le dio a Severus un brillo absolutamente impresionante en su piel y su aura. 

Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Severus, y ahora al pequeño Nathan. Dioses, quería ver a Severus embarazada de nuevo. Severus estaba caliente todo el tiempo cuando estaba embarazada. Por supuesto, ahora tenían un hijo del que cuidar además de eso, pero Harry sabía que podía encontrar el tiempo para follar con Severus sin dejar de mantener sus responsabilidades como padre.

"Harry ..." Severus gimió, chupándose el cuello. 

Harry gruñó, jadeando, "¿Sí, amor?"

Severus se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Necesito más. Sé que quieres más bebés ". Se humedeció los labios. 

Harry gimió esta vez. “Amor… ¿estás seguro? Tengo tantas ganas de verte embarazada de nuevo ... pero no si no estás preparada ".

Severus gimió suavemente, "Harry ... siempre llevaré a tus hijos". Su culo apretó la polla de Harry con fuerza.

Harry gruñó, golpeando sin piedad ahora. “Te voy a llenar de nuevo, amor. Mío. Harry gruñó, volviéndose posesivo.

Severus gimió, “¡Nugh! ¡Oh! ¡Uh-huh, el tuyo! " Se sintió tan lascivo cuando Harry lo golpeó en el lugar correcto como este. 

Harry empujó más rápido. “Mi propia perra en celo. Te haré mamá de nuevo. Tan jodidamente pervertido, mi pequeña zorra. Te he visto gemir cuando el bebé te chupa los pezones ". Harry gruñó, alcanzando los agrandados pechos de Severus, llenos de leche.

Severus se sonrojó, “¡Oh dioses! ¡Harry! ¡Si me tocas allí, me vendré ! " La cama se sacudió y golpeó la pared. A Harry no le importaba. Se follaría a Severus hasta que las paredes cayeran. 

Harry agarró sus dos tetas y apretó esos tiernos pezones. Severus se arqueó y puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Oh Dios!" La leche salió de sus pezones y su semen salió disparado de su polla. 

Harry quería durar, pero no podía. No con Severus con ese aspecto y saboreando la leche que golpeó sus labios. Lamió las sensibles protuberancias y empujó con fuerza, en voz alta, gruñendo contra el apretado cuerpo de Severus. 

Luego, cuando Harry comenzó a perder el control, Severus le susurró con voz ronca al oído: —Estoy en celo por una poción de fertilidad… ven, Harry. Hum dentro de mi útero. Hazme hinchar de nuevo ... planta tu semilla. Necesito que otro bebé crezca dentro de mí ".

Harry gritó fuerte y se metió profundamente en el agujero de Severus. Severus inmediatamente agarró el trasero de Harry y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo mientras disparaba una gruesa corriente tras otra de semen. Sintió que Harry lo llenaba hasta el borde, y su útero tragó todo el líquido caliente. 

Harry murmuró algo incomprensible cuando sintió que Severus lo chupaba hasta dejarlo seco, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos. 

Cuando Harry finalmente terminó, se retiró de mala gana y besó a Severus lenta y amorosamente. "Te amo, Sev."

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa amorosa a Harry. "Te amo más."

Harry sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Se arrastró hacia Severus, que lo sostenía, mientras Harry pegaba su boca al pezón hinchado más cercano. 

"¡Unf!" Severus gruñó sorprendido. Se alegraba de haberse ordeñado solo para Nathan; Harry parecía haber encontrado una fascinación interesante con su leche materna. No es que le importara. 

Severus puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry y suspiró cuando Harry succionó su capullo hinchado, acariciándolo, apretando el pecho. Harry succionó y succionó hasta que la leche finalmente salió a chorros. Tarareó alrededor de ese capullo. La mano de Severus se apretó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, presionándolo contra su pecho. "Sísss ..."

Harry sintió que el hombre se endurecía de nuevo debajo de él. Gimió, acariciándolo mientras movía su lengua tentadoramente alrededor de ese pezón. Metió la lengua en el pequeño agujero, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, haciendo que Snape se estremeciera. Harry consiguió otra gota de leche al hacer eso. Sabía tan dulce.

Acarició a Severus con más fuerza. Quería que el hombre se corriera de nuevo. Por un momento, se detuvo. "¿Te gusta que te ordeñe como una perra?"

Severus se mordió el labio en éxtasis y presionó la cabeza de Harry contra el pezón. Como un bebé, Harry amamantó, aferrándose a él. Severus llegó a su mano en ese mismo momento, lo que solo hizo que la leche fluyera de sus pezones. Harry bebió profundamente, masajeando el pecho para que estuviera completamente vacío.

Cediendo a su instinto maternal, Severus arrastró a Harry hacia arriba y sobre su hombro, frotando su espalda. "Ahí ahí… ¿todo lleno ahora, Harry?" Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Severus le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda ahora, y Harry dejó escapar un pequeño eructo. “Ese es mi buen niño. Tan bueno para mami ".

Harry besó a Severus apasionadamente, completamente exhausto. Sabía que esto estaba más allá de lo pervertido, y quizás más allá de todas las limitaciones de lo que ya se consideraba incorrecto, pero no le importaba.

Con Nathan fuera de la casa por algunas noches, podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Nadie más tenía que saberlo.

Harry fue tomado por Snape nuevamente quien lo hizo eructar, dándole otro beso en los labios. "Ya está", murmuró, "todo mejor". Harry arrulló mientras volvía a eructar a fondo.

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda hacia Severus, manoseando su otro pecho, lamiendo el pezón tentadoramente. Severus negó con la cabeza. "Más tarde."

Harry ladeó la cabeza. "¿Siesta-siesta?"

Snape lo besó con fuerza. "Qué buen chico, Harry." Lo acunó en sus brazos. Harry encontró el pecho derecho de Severus y lo convirtió en su almohada mientras dormía. 

HP / SS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creían que sería sólo un capítulo? Nope, disfruten este bonus más y mañana subo la última parte.
> 
> NOTA: AUTORA
> 
> Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, sabes que este es un fic de Snarry anormal. Advertencia: este próximo capítulo trata sobre la lactancia materna, así como más charlas sobre mpreg.


	4. Tercera parte: ¡¿Cuántos ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ÚLTIMA PARTE Y LA MEJOR ❤

Severus se encontró de nuevo muy embarazada, pero incluso Harry había notado que su vientre era mucho más grande que la última vez. 

Severus estaba muy agradecido por Harry y lo protector que era. Inmediatamente, Harry tomó a Severus de la mano y fue directamente hacia Madame Pomfrey. 

Ella los miró con una gran sonrisa. "Hay más de un latido del corazón".

La mandíbula de Harry cayó. Sin embargo, Severus no se sorprendió. Con esa poción de fertilidad siendo tan potente como era, estaba seguro de que estaba embarazada de gemelos.

"¡¿Mellizos?!" Dijo Harry, saltando de su asiento. 

“Ejem… cuatrillizos. Vas a tener cuatro hijos más ". Madame Pomfrey dijo con calma.

La mandíbula de Severus cayó ahora. Harry parecía que se iba a desmayar por toda la emoción. 

HP / SS

"No te preocupes, amor". Harry intentó calmar a Severus, pero fue inútil. 

"¿Cómo voy a entregar cuatro a la vez?" Dijo al suelo. No sabía cómo hacer esto.

"Te ayudare. Pasaremos por más clases de parto. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Leeré sobre cómo ... "

"Cállate." Dijo Severus, alejándose. Harry suspiró. No iba a ser fácil.

Pero Madame Pomfrey le dijo algo en privado que parecía muy intrigante. Harry sonrió con suficiencia ante la idea. Tenía que decírselo a Severus.

Harry se acercó a la cama, acostado junto a su amante. "Sabes," comenzó, pasando una mano arriba y abajo de los brazos cruzados de Severus, "había algo que Madame Pomfrey me dijo en privado. Dijo que podría ayudar con el proceso de parto ".

Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron. "Cualquier cosa." Miró a Harry, que tenía una sonrisa muy Slytherin en su rostro.

“Mucho, mucho sexo. Debería relajarte ".

Severus resopló. "Ella no te dijo eso".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ve y pregúntale tú mismo".

Severus contempló. "Ella realmente sugirió que nosotros ..."

"Mierda." Harry dijo, con una cara seria.

HP / SS

Severus ya ni siquiera podía ver alrededor de su estómago cuando Harry lo jodió. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentir .

Aunque, Harry se aseguró de que Severus estuviera usando solo su túnica exterior de "enseñanza", mientras que Harry lucía su corbata de Gryffindor suelta alrededor de su cuello. Se volvieron muy creativos, tuvieron la mayor cantidad de sexo posible, asegurando que el proceso de parto fuera sin problemas.

Severus estaba en el proceso de hacer una poción para ayudar con el parto. Si las cosas salían según lo planeado, no solo el dolor sería inexistente, sino que sería extremadamente placentero tener a sus bebés. 

A Harry ciertamente le gustó la idea, por eso estaban follando ahora. Harry no pudo evitar saltar sobre él después de lanzar lo que había planeado. 

Ahora, mientras Harry lo besaba profundamente, acostado de lado, Severus podía sentir que su erección comenzaba a doler, y sus pezones podían cortar vidrio. Fue tan jodidamente dichoso, aunque levemente doloroso, ser ordeñado. Le hizo desear que su pequeño bebé nunca creciera, de alguna manera. 

A Harry, por otro lado, le gustaba jugar este juego con él. En su dormitorio, todo estaba permitido y aceptado. 

Harry besó a Severus profundamente, con ambas manos en su hermoso vientre hinchado. Harry gimió al sentir a los cuatrillizos moverse. Era tan jodidamente erótico saber que su esperma podía hacer que el vientre de Severus fuera más grande que una sandía (pequeños huevos nadando alrededor se agarrarían desesperadamente a su fuerte semen) y luego se convertirían en sus amados bebés. 

Las lenguas de Harry y Severus se enredaban desordenadamente, mientras Severus gemía, "No puedo esperar a tener tu camada".

Harry chupó la lengua de Severus, luego se movió hacia su cuello, con las manos todavía en ese vientre protuberante. Se sentía difícil proteger a los bebés recién nacidos. “Apuesto a que no puedes, con esa poción en las obras. ¿Qué dirá Pomfrey cuando dispares tu semen mientras nuestros bebés salen de tu bonito trasero? Luego, Harry lamió la longitud del estómago de Severus. A los cuatrillizos pareció gustarles esto: se calmaron.

"Harry ..." Severus dijo con voz ronca, totalmente perdido en su propio placer. 

Harry chupó el ombligo de Sev y luego volvió a subir a la boca. "¿Quieres jugar ahora?"

Severus suplicó: “Sí. Oh sí."

Solo así, Harry ladeó la cabeza y pasó una mano por el cabello negro de Severus. "¿Mamá? Sediento." Harry dijo contra ese cuello pálido, pellizcando su pezón derecho.

Severus jadeó, "Ahh ..."

Harry tocó el pecho derecho agrandado, todavía hinchado y lleno de leche para el pequeño Nathan. Miró a Severus, lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo en silencio succionar.

Severus se sentó erguido, su polla tan dura que la sintió golpear contra su estómago. Agarró a Harry, que estaba acostado de lado en la cama, y lo miró. Se apartó un poco de pelo de los ojos. "¿Mi pequeño tiene hambre?" Severus casi podría correrse al ver a Harry así. Pero tenía que aguantar. Estaba a punto de ponerse tan bueno.

Harry hizo un ruido y se mordió el labio. Asintió y lamió el pecho de Sev, justo debajo del pezón. 

Severus le sonrió a su pequeño. "Así es. Mi pequeño necesita alimentarse ".

Harry lo miró fijamente. "¿Leche?"

Severus asintió. —No demasiado. Todavía no." Acarició la nuca de Harry, empujándolo hacia adelante. "Eso es, Harry." Dijo amorosamente.

Harry hizo otro ruido y se dirigió al sensible pezón. "¿Mamá? ¿Alimentar?" Lamió el pezón como prueba.

"Unf ..." Severus hizo un ruido de sorpresa. Esperaba que Harry simplemente se prendiera, pero su pequeño bebé se estaba burlando de él esta noche. 

Severus agarró las manos de Harry, colocándolas a cada lado de su pecho derecho. Harry lo miró asombrado. Sintió a Severus perforar su mirada, la mano de mamá en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sintiendo el calor del pecho frente a él irradiar. 

Severus arrulló, “Ahora, ahora. No demasiado rápido, cariño ". Presionó los labios rosados y regordetes de Harry contra su pezón. Al principio, Harry solo usó su lengua para lamer la protuberancia hinchada, provocando el mismo ruido de sorpresa del mago mayor. 

Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras esos labios chupaban ansiosamente. Severus estaba tan jodidamente hinchado, Nathan tenía muchos biberones, así que su pecho al final de la noche siempre se dejaba para su bebé Harry. Harry tenía sus manos en ambos lados del pecho de mamá mientras hacía ruidos de succión, con euforia, sintiendo que la dulce leche golpeaba su lengua.

"Ohhhh ..." Severus gimió, acunando a Harry en sus brazos. Harry lo dejó. Severus examinó el cabello castaño y despeinado de Harry, disfrutando del proceso de ordeño. 

Cuando miró hacia los ojos verdes y brumosos de Harry, sintió que se metía más en su papel de dormitorio. 

"Mi pequeño." 

Harry gorgoteó y contuvo el aliento antes de girar su lengua alrededor del sensible nudo, succionando de nuevo. "Mmmm ... mami". 

"Sísss, un niño tan bueno para mamá". Dijo Severus, casi gimiendo. Dioses, no había nada como la sensación de su pequeño chupando sus hinchados pezones. La leche que le dejaba no se iba a desperdiciar, Harry siempre chasqueaba los labios y se la bebía. 

"Mm ... mm ..." Harry gimió alrededor del pezón, cerrando los ojos. Estaba tomando más leche ahora que se burló del pezón lo suficiente. Estaba cayendo en su boca, podía sentir que se rendía. Cedía a esta dicha.

Severus estaba acariciando su trasero desnudo, jadeando de placer. "Joder ..." Le dio a Harry algunas mascotas tranquilizadoras en su cabeza. 

Harry de repente comenzó a apretar suavemente el pecho, lamiendo la protuberancia de nuevo. “Mami sabe bien. Leche." Harry gimió, pero Severus lo acunó en sus brazos, llevándolo a su regazo, consciente de su estómago. Harry tenía un pequeño puchero en la cara, lo que a Severus le pareció adorable. 

Harry siempre fue bueno inclinándose para compensar el gran estómago de Sev para la siguiente parte de su tiempo de juego. 

"Shhhh ... bebé, es hora de un descanso". Severus arrulló al oído de Harry, mordiendo suavemente su cuello. Harry se quejó, "¡No!"

Severus sonrió, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Mami necesita hacerte eructar". Severus acunó a Harry y le palmeó la espalda. Harry se relajó y se meció con Severus. "Mamá…" 

Severus lo hizo callar suavemente, lamiendo su cuello, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Harry soltó un pequeño eructo casi imperceptible. Harry suspiró satisfecho. 

Severus besó su cuello y siguió meciéndolo. Los cuatrillizos parecían muy pacíficos en su vientre. 

Después de darle unas palmaditas a Harry unas cuantas veces más, su pequeño soltó un fuerte eructo. Los sorprendió a ambos. Harry rió. 

"Mmm, ese es mi buen niño". Severus gimió en el oído de Harry, luego lo agarró por la cara y lo besó con fuerza. 

"Mmm," gimió Harry en el beso. Severus pudo saborear su leche agridulce en la lengua de Harry. Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, ya que la mano de Harry se enredó en el cabello de Severus. Severus le dio una palmada en el trasero a Harry, chupándole la lengua. 

Harry gimió. "Me encanta ser tu niño travieso". Gruñó contra esos labios. 

Severus rodó hacia un lado, luego se puso a cuatro patas. "Me encanta ser tu pequeña perra".

Harry gruñó, "Eres tan jodidamente perfecto, amor". Agarró el cabello de Severus, tirando un poco. Agitó el lubricante y se deslizó los dedos, ya metiendo un par y estirándolos. 

"Oooohhh ..." Severus gimió. Quería a Harry dentro de él. Quería que esa gloriosa polla lo golpeara hasta que olvidara su propio nombre. 

"Así es ... tienes que ser hábil y estar listo para mí". Harry gruñó, estirándose más. 

"Harry ..." Había una pregunta en su voz, pero Harry no podía decir de qué. Se detuvo un momento, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Sev. “¿Qué pasa, amor? Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa."

"Yo ... quiero ... pero ..." murmuró Severus. No podía pensar mucho cuando los dedos de Harry estaban tan cerca de su próstata.

Harry colocó una mano sobre el vientre hinchado de Sev, besando su trasero. “No puede ser más pervertido de lo que sabes que me gusta. Créeme, amor. Permíteme darte placer ".

Severus volvió a mirar a los ojos afectuosos de Harry. Susurró: "Papi".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sonrió gentilmente. "Mmm ... Sev." Se sonrojó, sorprendido de que aún pudiera hacerlo. 

Severus sonrió, empujando sus dedos hacia atrás. “Papi… fóllame. "

A Harry se le empezó a hacer agua la boca. "¿Quieres la polla de papi, Sev?" Rozó la próstata de Sev, haciéndolo gritar. Harry apretó la erección de Sev. 

"¡Papi, por favor!" Severus abrió más las piernas. Harry le besó el trasero mientras sacaba los dedos. 

Harry alineó la punta de su pene de veinticinco centímetros para encontrarse con el tembloroso agujero de Sev. “Papi quiere follarte. ¿Mami quiere más bebés? Harry bromeó con esa entrada, sin empujar del todo.

Severus retrocedió, “Necesito más. Siempre necesito más. ¡Dámelo! ¡Dame tu gran polla, papi! "

Con eso, Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Entró en Severus lentamente. 

"Nuggghh ..." Severus gimió de placer. "Papi, eres tan jodidamente grande para mí".

Harry se mordió el labio. "Para dejarte embarazada mejor, mami". Las manos de Harry bajaron para acariciar esa barriga hinchada. “Mi pequeña perra en celo. ¿Quién necesita leche ahora? Harry ronroneó.

Severus prácticamente lloró cuando Harry empujó más, "¡Papi, oh Dios, Merlín! Tengo tanta sed. "

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Empujó todo el camino de repente, haciendo que Severus se arqueara y sus dedos de los pies se doblaran. "¡Oh Dios!" Severus gritó. Harry impidió que el hombre se corriera demasiado pronto apretando la base de su polla. Severus también era bastante grande, pero no tan impresionante como la monstruosa longitud de Harry.

"Ahí está, mami". Dijo Harry, retrocediendo. "Dime cuánto necesitas que te alimenten". Empujó dentro con fuerza.

Gritó Severus. "¡Oh! ¡Harry!" Él se estremeció. 

"Me pregunto si puedo poner otro bebé dentro de este vientre hinchado". Harry gruñó, empujando una vez más, más fuerte que la última vez. 

El trasero de Severus estaba en el aire ahora. "¡Por favor! ¡Dame otro hijo! "

Harry sintió que ese delicioso canal lo apretaba con fuerza. “Mi perra perfecta en celo. Siempre queriendo tener a mis bebés. Qué putita eres.

Se estrelló contra Severus, dándole luego suaves embestidas burlonas. 

“Papi… me encanta estar hinchado. Siempre quiero estar hinchado y maduro ". 

Harry empujó con firmeza ahora, meciendo la cama, con las manos todavía en esa cálida barriga. “Mmm, entonces me aseguraré de llenarte. Mi gran polla tiene tanta leche para ti ". Otro empujón profundo dentro de ese estrecho y caprichoso agujero. 

Severus abrió más las piernas, aunque Harry no sabía que era posible. “Estoy en celo. Papi, solo tu esperma puede hacerme sentir bien. Es demasiado caliente. Necesito tu leche ". El perfecto trasero de Severus estaba respondiendo a sus embestidas, balanceándose de un lado a otro con maestría. Harry agradeció a los dioses de arriba por haber podido llegar a Severus primero, antes que nadie más.

Harry gimió ahora. “Oh… eres tan jodidamente perfecto, Severus Snape. Dios. Te amo." Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Severus y lo golpeó una y otra vez, clavándole la próstata.

Severus se encontró con él, gimiendo como un ángel. “¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! Siguió adelante, incapaz de detenerse. Las palabras de Harry ... significaron mucho para él. "Harry ... Potter ... te amo, te amo, oh, joder ..." Jadeó con cada fuerte empujón. 

Harry se quedó quieto y contuvo el aliento. "¡Mierda! ¡Sigues apretándome! " Empujó lentamente ahora, tratando de contenerse. Pero sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y Severus hizo lo mismo. 

Snape gimió, “¡Mi útero tiene sed! ¡Dame otro niño! ¡Necesito sentirme lleno! ¡Necesito más bebés con tus ojos! " Jadeó, empujando de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. 

Harry se quejó, “Ábrete, amor. Oh, amor, mi semilla se adherirá a todos tus huevos. ¿Cuánto quieres?" Empezó a empujar de nuevo, sudando. Sus bolas eran grandes y pesadas, golpeando contra el trasero de Sev.

Severus gimió en voz alta, “¡No me importa! ¡Necesito a todos! ¡Necesito estar lleno! " Harry volvió a poner las manos en ese vientre hinchado y montó con fuerza a Severus Snape .

Los ojos de Harry estaban rodando hacia atrás. Agarró la dura y ardiente polla de Severus rápidamente y lo acarició rápido, duro, sin piedad. Harry gritó, “ ¡Severus! "

Los ojos de Severus también se pusieron en blanco, y con la sensación de tener ya una basura dentro de su vientre, la mano de Harry follando su polla y el miembro grande de Harry atravesándolo… gritó. "¡ NHH-HUHH, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!" 

Cuando Harry presionó su cuerpo contra él, la leche humeante y caliente latiendo en su estrecho canal conectando su útero, Severus lo apretó con fuerza y se corrió violentamente, ásperas e incontroladas sacudidas en la mano dispuesta de Harry. 

Harry se estremeció y abrió la boca en éxtasis, “ Joder…. "Sintió que ese canal lo ordeñaba por todo lo que tenía, succionándolo hasta la última gota de semen. Con las manos de Harry todavía en la barriga de Sev, hinchada para él, disparó su última raya de semen cuando la arena comenzó a patear felizmente.

Severus también sintió las patadas, por supuesto, y se corrió de nuevo.

Ambos bajaron de su altura lentamente, volviéndose el uno al otro con la mirada más amorosa y comprensiva. Sabían que esto era lo que ambos necesitaban. Para eso vivían. 

No se necesitaron palabras mientras Harry acariciaba la mejilla de Snape, presionando sus labios juntos. Severus hizo un ruido vergonzoso y besó a Harry con cariño.

Harry se echó hacia atrás después de un rato, preguntando en silencio con sus ojos si Severus necesitaba ser ordeñado.

Mirando la mirada entrecerrada de Harry, Severus inmediatamente empujó la cabeza de Harry suavemente hacia su pezón izquierdo ahora. Harry se prendió y succionó de inmediato. Severus sintió que una inmensa sensación de protección y amor lo invadía. Su Harry estaba a salvo. "Mío." Gimió, mientras Harry lamía el pezón en busca de leche que necesitaba beber.

"Tuyo." Confirmó Harry, haciendo girar su lengua alrededor del sensible capullo. Severus lo apretó contra él. Harry succionó de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amante. Tiró suavemente con los dientes, lamió y luego succionó. Severus estaba asombrado por su pequeño. Era tan bueno ordeñándolo.

"Eso es ... tan ... perfecto ..." Severus gimió mientras Harry continuaba con sus cuidados. 

Harry hizo un sonido de "mmm" mientras ponía ambas manos sobre ese pecho agrandado y movía el pezón hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras chupaba con fuerza . 

Severus gimió, apretando el cabello de su pequeño. "Oh…"

Harry se volvió más agresivo con sus movimientos, rebotando la teta hinchada con la boca, el pezón chorreando ese jugo familiar. 

Harry masajeó el pecho e hizo lo mismo, hasta que Severus le besó la cabeza. Harry lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, con el pezón alargado. Se lo sacó de la boca y se humedeció los labios. 

Severus lo acunó y lo puso sobre su hombro. "Mi dulce bebé ... mi dulce, dulce bebé ..." lo calmó, haciendo eructar a Harry por segunda vez esa noche. 

Harry eructó y suspiró, besando el cuello de Sev. "Siesta." Murmuró al oído de su amante.

"Mmm ..." Eso fue todo lo que Severus pudo decir después de que Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, quedando dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

HP / SS


End file.
